Again
by namichan89
Summary: Playing chess has never been that hot and interesting - then Charles and Erik came along. Rated M for Lemon/Slash.


**Again**

** Named after the song of Lenny Kravitz. (Whose daughter played Angel, haha.)**

**Do I even need an introduction or disclaimer for these any more? My fourth CharlesXErik-fanfic in a row. Be sure to check out the other ones as well: 'Perfidious Thoughts', 'Perfect' and 'After Midnight' (- to be continued). Although, this one got pretty... long. Yeah, total understatement.**

**And to warn you: I always try to keep things realistic. Remember, these are the 60s we're talking about. HIV and condoms weren't around for quite some time, the sexual revolution was still young and I won't get started on acceptance of homosexuals. Just sayin', you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer: ****Very**** graphic sexual content, slash, maleXmale-pairing, AU and all the funny things in life. You're in for Lemon. Don't like, don't read – do like, do review :) I own nothing, of course.**

* * *

><p>„Peace was never an option," Erik said, his eyes cold as they looked at his friend sitting at the other end of the chess board.<p>

Charles watched him silently, pondering about his next words. „Not for yourself, and not for others, obviously," he finally answered, shaking his head.

After he placed his glass of martini onto a small, nearby table, Erik leaned forward to study the chess board and think about his next move, sparing Charles an answer. The telepath knew and understood his determination – but that didn't mean that he supported it.

Erik moved his rook two fields to the right, taking Charles' pawn with him. As he looked up and at his friend again, their eyes locked. Charles saw the trouble in those stormy green eyes, the hate for the murderer of his mother, the rage, the urge for revenge and the fire that fueled Erik's character. He was used to it, had seen it many times before, even on the first day they had met. He had already known what awaited him back then, but he had accepted the challenge and received a good friend – his best friend – for that. It had been worth everything.

And yet, there was more. More than sympathy he felt for Erik. Right now, seeing this look in his eyes, Charles felt his heart clench in his chest.

„It's your turn," Erik said, his deep voice interrupting the pleasant silence in the room. He didn't break the eye contact.

„I know," Charles answered, sighing. „If it's my turn, then I want you to remember what I told you this afternoon. There's more in you than just pain and rage. You just have to believe in that. I'm not talking revenge or not, I'm talking about making the best of your life, because you only have got a single one."

Erik snorted. „So, what? Are we discussion how I should live my life?"

„Listen to yourself, you sound like a pubescent teenager. There is more, Erik, way more, and I know that. What are your wishes, your goals in life, what do you want to achieve? Apart from killing Shaw?" He leaned back in his seat, legs crossed casually. „What will you do if you'd have killed him?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer.

„Here are a few classics if you need inspiration: Finding the woman you love more than anything else, marry her and produce a few little Eriks?"

„Never," Erik said, his voice now dangerously low as he turned his head to the side. „... again."

„Again?" Charles asked back surprised.

„You really want to hear the story?" Erik shook his head. „I haven't told anyone about it. And apart from that, I can't tell it."

The professor rested his chin in his hand. „Even to me? Your best friend? Apart from that, you know that I have got certain... possibilities, so you don't actually need to _tell_ it."

Erik leaned back in his armchair, the expression on his face tensed. After looking to the ceiling for a long time and Charles waiting patiently, he finally answered.

„Under one condition, and only because I trust you. More than anyone else, as I have to admit. Don't spoil it."

„You know I wouldn't," Charles responded quietly. „What's the condition?"

The metalbender hesitated. Once again, he didn't look into Charles' eyes as he answered. „I would prefer it if you came over here. It is a hard story and- well. Just come over."

Having no objections, the telepath got to his feet and walked past the chess board, settling down on the armrest of Erik's chair with his back towards his friend. Rising his hands slowly, Charles waited for any last-minute rejection, but Erik pressed his eyes shut and didn't say anything.

Charles placed both hands on Erik's temples, focusing on his mind.

_Are you alright?_ The professor asked him worriedly in his mind, as he didn't feel any response at all from Erik.

_Of course. Just read the story, for christ's sake._

And Charles did.

He saw Magda, Erik's wife, their child, their house... a happy family home, until the day the flames were leaking at its walls, and a screaming small kid looked out of a window on the first floor. And Magda's terrified eyes as she saw the dead bodies of the villagers all around Erik, who was stained with blood and outraged. Her tears, her screams as she ran away, never to be seen again. The little child's body in Erik's hands – feeling his grief, anger, and the bitterness that had driven him from then through the rest of his life...

As Charles opened his eyes, deeply moved and already feeling the tears welling up, he looked at Erik. His face was contorted with pain and a silent tear rolled down his cheek. Being at loss for words, Charles wiped it off with his thumb, watching as Erik opened his eyes as well.

„My friend," Charles whispered, and simply pulled the fellow mutant into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Erik didn't say anything. But the way he gave into the embrace, leaned into Charles, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head at his friend's shoulder, was the biggest _'Thank you'_ Charles could expect, and he knew that. More tears fell down, and the professor began to strike Erik's hair, letting his hand run through it repeatedly as he tried to calm the other one down.

„At the very least, I'll always be there whenever you want me to," Charles whispered into his ear.

Erik nodded before he placed his hands on the telepath's shoulders and shoved him away softly. Reddened eyes locked with Charles', which were also watery. The professor managed a small smile as he simply projected his feelings into Erik's mind, trying to comfort him.

„Now that's a first," the metalbender stated dryly, wiping the last tear stains away.

„It's okay," Charles smiled reassuringly. „It's just me seeing you cry."

Erik nodded silently.

„Can I tell you something?" Charles asked in a more serious tone.

„Sure, go on."

„My biggest wish is to see you smile, just once, out of deep, honest happiness. I'll do whatever it takes. All I want is to see you happy, my friend."

A bitter chuckle emerged Erik's throat. „I'll tell you what's necessary for that. Seeing Shaw dead."

Charles sighed. „I didn't mean that. We can start with enough other things. I don't know if I told you this before, but in my opinion, the little things in life are what matters. I know this will get pretty cheesy, but please – just listen. It can be a beautiful morning you see through your window, it can be the smile of a cute girl you meet on the street, or it can be a little touch from your best friend-" the professor let his hand run through Erik's hair again to brush a few stubborn hair strands back behind his ear- „no matter what, remember and cherish it. One per day. And when you go to bed, think of it. It may sound stupid, but-"

„It doesn't sound stupid," Erik answered, the left edge of his lips already drawn upwards again. „Well, maybe a little, but it's okay."

„Do you know what will be your highlight of today? It's already evening, think about it."

„Don't need to," the metalbender cracked a smile.

„Will you tell me?" Charles grinned.

Erik tipped his fingers to the side of his head. Charles got the wink quickly and took a look into the other mutant's mind. What he saw was himself, leaning over to Erik and hugging him. He felt Erik's gratefulness in these minutes, because he instinctively did what his friend needed the most. Erik was impressed.

_You're welcome_, he sent smiling.

Erik smiled back. And because Charles hadn't cut the connection to him yet, he felt something he hadn't expected. Just a glimpse, but he could clearly feel the other one's urge to be hugged like that again. Charles felt heat rise up to his cheeks, but if this was what Erik wanted, he surely had no problem with it.

And so he leaned forward again, wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and held him close. Exhaling deeply, Erik put his arms around his friend, resting his head against the other one's shoulder.

„You read my mind," he stated, dryly and not overly amused.

„Yes, I did. Sorry for that, I hope it's okay," Charles admitted while his fingers toyed with the hair in Erik's neck. The telepath enjoyed the moment, those little touches and this very intimate hug, the other one's fragrance surrounding him, almost making him dizzy. He smelled of after shave and very indefinable like... _Erik_. Very manly. Charles felt his stomach tingle.

When Erik pulled away after countless minutes – but still holding Charles in his arms - they looked deep into each other's eyes. Charles was fascinated once again by the depth of those beautiful green orbs. He just couldn't look away. He reached out with his mind instinctively, and was surprised to notice Erik's pleasant anticipation. He expecting something from him?

Erik was ridiculously close. Charles could literally feel the other one's breath tickling his skin. His eyes flickered to the taller man's lips, which waited there for him, lightly parted and delicious. Since when did he think like this?

Charles inhaled sharply and tried to calm down. If Erik had been a girl, he would have kissed her without hesitating. But this was Erik, and he was a man just as himself – yet, his heart that raced like crazy in this very moment didn't seem to care. The attraction towards the metalbender was overwhelming. Should he give in? Or rather: give up to resist?

His doubts were destroyed within seconds, as he noticed Erik's a-bit-too-innocent smile. There was something going on here, and it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Leaning forward, Charles rested his forehead on his friend's, their noses already touching lightly. His breath hitched, Charles noticed, and his stomach was driving him insane with all those butterflies. But _kissing Erik_ just like that? He took one last glance at his face – but found just that smug smile and the anticipation. The urge to kiss Erik had become irresistible.

And then, Erik slowly shut his eyes. If that wasn't a permission – Charles closed the last few inches between them and kissed Erik tentatively and very slowly. He expected to be shoved away at any second, but he wasn't. His friend just wrapped his arms tighter around him as he responded to the kiss, holding him as close as possible while his lips grazed softly along Charles'.

The telepath pulled away after a few seconds, watching Erik with what must have looked like a scared smirk. „I can't believe we just did that," he coughed, grinning.

The tips of Erik's ears had become perfidiously red as he looked to the side, avoiding Charles' gaze. Seeing Erik's profile like this just made Charles' stomach tingle once again. He couldn't prevent himself from thinking about how beautiful he looked like that. Charles also noticed amused how flustered the usually so self-confident Erik was.

„Sorry...-?" Charles mumbled after a little while, as the metalbender hadn't moved a single inch.

Erik shot him a glare and raised an eyebrow. „No, you're not. And did I tell you that you should be?"

„Well, then what else is it that you're pondering about?"

„The fact that I might-" Erik hesitated. His eyes flickered over Charles, but then sideways again, spotting his glass of martini there. „- be thirsty, actually." He reached for the glas and drained it quickly.

„I could need some, too- oh. Nevermind." Charles shrugged his shoulders as he realized that he was too late.

His friend, who hadn't swallowed the whole amount of the drink yet, was quicker. Before he could protest, Charles found himself sitting in Erik's lap. The latter had pulled him down with one quick move of his hand wrapped around the smaller man's waist, and now cupped his face with both hands. Erik's tongue tugged at his teeth, running along the bottom lip softly to beg for entrance. Charles parted his lips lightly and gasped for air when he felt his friend's tongue slipping into his mouth, playing with his own tongue. There was the light burning sensation of the liquor, that tickled his skin and made him squirm because of its bitterness – but there was also the sweet fragrance that was typically Erik's. He couldn't suppress to softly moan into the kiss and feel the other man's following smile.

As Erik's hand found its way into his hair, Charles felt a slight shiver run down his spine. The touch was unfamiliar, yet so intimate – and it was repeated. That strong hand ran through his hair again and again, either down to his neck or following a wavy brown strand down to his cheek.

Breathlessly, Charles pulled away to look at Erik. And grinned widely. „You wanted to do this for a long time, admit it," he chuckled while trying to shove an extraordinary stubborn hair strand away from his eye. Charles had to admit to himself that there always was some kind of tension between them – he just wasn't able to name it. Was this the conclusion of their attraction towards each other?

Erik watched him, his lips curled up in an amused expression, and finally took over the part. But as soon as Charles wanted to thank him, the metalbender's hand buried itself into his hair again, pulling him roughly towards the other one's lips. The kiss was nothing like the ones before, it was fervent, passionate, and most of all – hot. How had it come to this? The professor noticed several moans emerging from his throat, but he just couldn't control it. Erik's response wasn't any different, though. Charles found himself increasingly aware of any sound that came from his friend, smiling with every little hum and chuckle, with every horny groan or silent sigh.

By god, how had it come to this, indeed. Charles felt like being in a fever.

His hands had developed a life of their own in the meantime, roaming over the smooth, thin fabric of Erik's turtleneck. Charles used to like that sweater – or whenever Erik wore anything like it – because it fitted him so well. But he had to admit, that he loved it because it didn't leave anything to one's imagination. And if there was anybody around who could show off his body, then it was Erik. By God, those abs, tense muscles, trained and... he traced every one of them, both hands now under the taller one's shirt – and in their way upwards, pulling it over his head in one quick move.

Charles sat back in Erik's lap and just admired his beautiful body for a few precious moments. The fellow mutant panted heavily by now, eyeing Charles with the expression of a wild animal that hunted its prey. His hands, that were placed on Charles' hips beforehand now traveled upwards, stripping off his cardigan and working on the buttons of his chemise. Their lips had found back together in another feverish kiss, unable to stop even as the buttons were undone and Erik's hands roamed over the telepath's now bare chest.

And although he knew that he was kissing and – for god's sake – _making out _with another man here, Charles didn't find it very different than what he had done with girls before. At least physically – lips were lips, in the end. Well, the rest was not. The major difference was that it was _Erik_, his best friend, his closest friend, but he had never felt attracted to anyone like that before. There had been girlfriends, yes, but they had been gentle and affectionate and, well - _girly_, and Charles had been the one in charge, the one in control. It was nothing like this, with Erik just demanding submission. But Charles was thrilled. If anyone was allowed to demand this from him, it was Erik.

Charles felt his increasing arousal turn up to eleven when Erik cupped his face in both hands and pulled him away to watch him with those incredible, now clouded green eyes. He panted heavily.

„Charles... I.. want to-" he looked down. His gaze fell onto the other one's crotch and surely couldn't miss that obvious bulge in Charles' trousers. Erik's eyes widened briefly, and a very smug smile followed. As their eyes locked again, he cleared his throat. „I want to... Oh god, I can't say it." An adorable blush reddened his cheeks.

The telepath watched Erik shaking his head and grinned widely at him. „Give me permission," he asked. His voice had sounded husky and low, he noticed.

Erik swallowed hard and nodded shortly. As Charles entered his mind, he found a single thought circling through his mind.

_I want him. I want him so bad. I want him right now. IwanthimIwanthimIwanthim~_

_You want what? Tell me. _Charles projected silently, smirking at Erik, who groaned in frustration, but eventually formed the thought.

_I want to have sex with you. Right now, right here. Satisfied?_

_Maybe afterwards, but that depends on you, _Charles laughed loudly.

His laughter was quickly silenced as he saw the following thoughts. Himself, kneeling before Erik, the metalbender's hand buried in his hair as his head bopped up and down in his crotch, swallowing his cock completely, again and again... Himself, laying under Erik, panting and begging for more, biting his lip as he tried to suppress another groan, and finally – a loud moan, the look of release and satisfaction on his face as he came, hard and shaking uncontrollably...

Charles noticed his pants had become ridiculously uncomfortable in the meantime. His face had to be deep red, and Erik, who hadn't broken the eye contact all the time smirked wider than ever.

_Don't promise more than you can give, _Charles chuckled, trying to dub his nervousness.

_I don't. _Erik's left eyebrow twitched upwards smugly.

_But how should this work? Seriously?_

_Well, I have an idea about that... _And the following pictures made Charles blush even more. Not that he would have thought that that would even be possible. Erik wanted to... fuck him. Up _there_.

_That's going to hurt, you know that?_

_I think if we try it slowly, it could feel pretty good for you as well. Something to lube me up would also be helpful._

_Like, petrolatum? _Charles asked, remembering that he had a pot laying around here.

_Yes, that could do. Where?_

_Desk, top left drawer, even a metal box. _Charles could hear a sliding sound as the drawer was pushed out by its metal handle and a tiny round box came flying across the room, landing in Erik's hand. He examined it carefully.

_Why do you have-?_

_Just don't ask. _Or he would have to admit that he liked using it for his lips. He had never considered it for a use like... _this_.

Charles bit his lip, still nervous and unsure. _I still don't know if we should do this, _he projected into Erik's mind.

„Do you want me?" the other man asked back simply, whispering with his typically deep voice, which made Charles melt in seconds.

„Yes, I do. I really do," he managed to answer, although he couldn't raise his voice above a whisper either.

„Good. Because I want you badly, and if there's anyone I want to do this with, then it's only you. So do you want to do this with me as well?"

Charles couldn't suppress a chuckle. „So _now_ you can say it!"

Erik wrapped his hand around the other one's neck again, pulling him into a slow, loving kiss. The telepathic connection was still there.

_You didn't answer me, Charles._

Charles hesitated, but just for a second. How could he say No to such a gorgeous, smoking hot guy? _Yes, of course I want to do this, too. _

Erik smiled into the kiss. His lips pushed yet again harder at Charles', and the latter found his tongue quickly entangled with the other ones in a breath-taking encounter. Charles switched his position slightly on the other one's lap, searching for a more comfortable option, but respectively brushed his thigh against Erik's erected length unintentionally. The tall man groaned at the surprising touch, but payed Charles back immediately as his hand landed in the other one's groin, massaging his erection through the thin fabric of his trousers.

Charles broke the kiss to grasp for air at the wave of desire and bliss rolling through his body. His pants were still way to tight. Putting Erik's hand aside reluctantly, he got to his feet to open his belt with trembling fingers. The metalbender, on the other hand, stretched out his legs in the meantime, a pose that allowed Charles a full-on look of his whole body – resulting in his fingers shaking even more.

„Let me do this," Erik grinned, and his belt flung open by itself – just as the button underneath it and the zipper of his trousers did. Erik just had to lean forward and pull his remaining undergarments down. Then he leaned back into the wingback chair again to take in the image of Charles' body, from the tip of his hair down to his toes and back, and he obviously liked what he saw.

„Not like that, young man," Charles joked, kneeling down in front of him to also undress Erik, who just laughed at his 'rebuke'. After he opened the other man's belt and dragged down both his trousers and underpants, he stopped for a moment, admiring once again Erik's perfect body. He let his hand run down from the trained chest over the toned abs of his stomach to the hard member waiting there for him, and without hesitating, Charles bent down. He licked the shaft carefully, from the root to the tip, circling his tongue around the head until he heard a soft moan from Erik. It was just like he knew it from the girls, only this time he was the active part. So Charles pushed his worries aside – it couldn't be that hard – and wrapped his mouth around Erik's cock, sucking it repeatedly while working his hand simultaneously up and down the shaft.

Heavy pants and soft moans from above told him that he did nothing wrong.

And a strong hand ran through his already messed up hair, stopping at the back of his head, guiding him to a steady rhythm. Erik's moans became deeper, and more frequent, until he shoved Charles' head away with a sudden move. He coughed.

„What's up? Did I-"

„No, it just... would've almost been too late, if you know what I mean," Erik grinned. „I didn't want it to end like this."

Charles chuckled and got to his feet again. The look of Erik, sitting there in his highly aroused state made him crave for his touch, his warmth, for his strong hands... and Charles sat down on the chair again, straddling Erik's hips, their bodies as close as they could be as his lips found the other one's once more.

Rolling his hips down onto Erik's, the friction of their cocks against each other's made both sigh blissfully into the kiss. Charles repeated the move, just to hear that sweet sound again. And again... Suddenly, he felt Erik's hand run down his back and cupping his buttock, while he could see from the corner of his eye that the other hand currently held the pot of petrolatum, guiding it behind his back.

Seconds later, Charles arched his back at the unfamiliar touch of Erik's finger circling his entrance. Erik's other hand was wrapped around his neck in the meantime, soothing him down with gentle, little scratches on the nape of his neck. The circles were drawn closer and closer, until Charles felt the first finger slip into him. His eyes locked with Erik's at the very moment, and he couldn't suppress an immediate moan.

Concentrating on his friend's mind, he could hear his silent question: _Is it okay?_

_Yes, _Charles projected in reply, not capable of anything more.

The finger was shoved deeper, and although it felt weird, there was something different about it that made it feel also very, very good. Erik gave him time to adjust to the feeling, waiting for a short nod of Charles before moving his finger in- and out slowly for the first time. The telepath got used to it quickly, which Erik noted just well.

He moaned as the finger was removed, but his eyes snapped open when he realized that it now were two of them pressing against his entrance. It wasn't that easy to do, but in the end – after a few more minutes of preparing – he met every thrust of Erik's fingers inside of him with his hips. Hot groans escaped his lips again and again.

„I think I don't need to ask you if it feels good," Erik chuckled softly.

Charles grinned widely and shook his head before leaning forward, resting his head at Erik's shoulder. „I think I'm ready," he whispered, his voice husky.

He shivered when he noticed that the fingers were withdrawn, and the metalbender's hand placed between them, lining up his member with Charles' entrance. „You're in control, take your time," Erik said slowly, placing a short kiss onto the other one's neck.

And so Charles exhaled deeply and pressed down, felt the pressure on his muscle and a slight stretching pain. He stopped for a moment, gasping for air when he felt the head slip into him, adjusting to the sensation. All the while, Erik's arms were wrapped tightly around him, supporting him to balance his weight, holding him close to reassure him. It felt good like this, so very good, and Charles wanted more – and pressed down once more. Slowly, very slowly, Erik was buried in him, and with every single inch, Charles thought his heart would beat faster. Finally, when he had settled completely into the other one's lap, he leaned back to look at Erik.

Charles chuckled breathlessly with amusement. Erik was panting heavily, obviously having a hard time holding his composure. His face displayed more than well how overwhelmed he was by the new experience.

„I guess I don't have to ask you how it feels now," Charles laughed, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck and pulling him forward into a passionate kiss.

_Can I move? _Charles asked telepathically.

_If you move now, I'm going to come immediately, _was Erik's answer. He felt the wave of emotions of the other one hit him as well. Erik could barely restrain himself.

Erik broke the kiss to let his hands run through Charles' hair. The soft ministrations gave them both a break, and Charles felt himself relaxing. The stretching pain wasn't almost notable any more and had been exchanged with the pleasant sensation of _feeling Erik inside_ of him. The thought made his heart jump once more.

As their eyes met and locked, Erik nodded shortly, giving him permission to move. Charles began with slow, short moves, up and down, again and again, until he was able to go further and faster. Erik's hand had found its way between their bodies and now stroked Charles' erection in a rhythm simultaneous to the telepath's thrusts. The combination of this was amazing – Charles could literally feel his nerves burn with desire, his brain being clouded as more blissful moans escaped his lips. He took a look at Erik, who now also groaned frequently, watching him with sparkling green eyes, his lips parted and his head tilted backwards. Charles' palm roamed over his chest, caressing the muscles and soft nipples there, enjoying the look of an increasingly flustered and hot Erik.

And suddenly, the metalbender jerked his hips upwards, the modified angle causing his cock to reach a certain point Charles hadn't been aware of before.

„Aaahh!" he let out surprised, trying to catch his breath. „Whatever... that was... do it again, please..."

Erik grinned. „Pretty please?"

„With a cherry on top!"

And there was it again, the same sensation, almost causing Charles to break down on Erik's chest or shoulder, or whatever was within reach. He didn't care anymore, if Erik just hit that spot once again, he was going to-

Charles drew his breath in sharply as the waves of his orgasm hit him hard, and he desperately pressed his body against his friend's, moaning loudly as his body shook again and again. The relief was overwhelming, and it had been so very, very necessary.

It only took Erik two more times pushing his hips upwards, thrusting into Charles, before he fell backwards, his head tilted as he respectively reached his climax. His face was beautiful as always, but relaxed and drawn to the most erotic expression Charles had ever seen.

When Erik's eyes found his after he had calmed down a bit, Charles sat up slowly to release the other man's member.

„I can't believe we just did that," Erik coughed, but smiled warmly at his friend.

Charles' smile deepened. „Have hot, passionate sex, you mean?"

Erik seemed like he wanted to protest, but he closed his mouth quickly to place a firm kiss on Charles' lips.

„Precisely," he answered dryly, smirking.

„Do you regret it?"

„Not a bit. What about you?"

Charles shook his head, watching Erik carefully. His delicately chiseled features were soft, and his lips displayed the happiest smile he had ever seen of him. Suddenly, Charles felt his chest clench and his stomach turning upside down. It hit him like a lightning. He wanted Erik, and not only for having sex. He wanted no one _but_ Erik, he wanted him all for himself.

Well, after this, how should sex with women ever be the same again, anyway.

„So, where does this leave us?" Erik asked as if he had read the telepath's mind.

Charles laughed silently. „Where you want it to be. What do you want? Where do you want to be?"

Erik looked sideways, his answer showing his embarrassment. „At your side."

„If that includes sometimes also in front or behind me, you've got my permission," Charles joked.

The metalbender shot him an indifferent gaze. „I'm serious, Charles."

„I know," a soft hand cupped Erik's cheek, the thumb rubbing a soothing circle onto the blushing skin. „And I guess I've liked you far more than just a friend for quite some time."

„That might be right at my side, too."

They smiled at each other and reassured their words with a kiss so soft and loving, Charles had never thought something like it would be possible from someone like Erik. His lips were ridiculously soft, and he could really get used to these kisses.

After countless moments Charles broke the kiss and shot Erik an impish leer. „But, my friend – or do I have to call you my boyfriend now?"

„By god, please not," Erik rolled his eyes theatrically.

„Okay then," Charles grinned. „What I wanted to say... I would be very happy if we could take this to my room or yours, but I'm afraid that I can't walk right now."

Erik laughed. A deep, happy, cheerful laughter that made Charles' heart jump – and he knew he had achieved what he wanted, and yet so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**I want to thank everyone for reading! :D Please make me happy and leave a review! Scenes like this one are pretty demanding, and feedback is the best payoff for the effort of writing stories like this (although I had fun writing it, of course ^^).**

** Just one more thing: The part with Erik's story of his wife Magda and their kid is actually from the comic books. I've read it in another story and was surprised to hear it directly from Michael Fassbender (:3 :3 :3) in an interview as well.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
